It Happened One Night
by RedBeautySkimmonsFTW
Summary: Lexa and Clarke learn that sometimes fate finds a way...


Lexa Woods sat in her usual spot at the bar staring intently up at the large screen.

She loved coming to this bar after work. It helped her wind down. Forget about her day. Punch animated characters to take out her frustration. She smirked at the thought, pressing two buttons simultaneously knocking her opponent down. The word winner flashed across the screen and her smirk titled a little more upward. She placed the controller down in front of her and took a sip from her craft beer.

"Impressive."

Lexa turned at the word watching intently as a grinning blonde woman took a seat next to her. "Thank you." She replied, taking another sip then placing it down.

The woman nodded then picked up the second controller. "But, I think I can do better." She raised an eyebrow, challenging her.

Lexa huffed a laugh as she adjusted in her seat. "Are you saying you want to play me…." She paused, drawing her brow together in a silent question.

The blonde caught on quickly extending her hand. "Clarke."

"Clarke." Lexa repeated and took note of the way the woman twitched her eyebrow at the sound of her name. She slipped her hand inside Clarke's. "Lexa. Nice to meet you."

"Same." Clarke flashed a small smile as she shifted from side to side. Her thumb pressed the top bottom on the controller. "It'll will be my pleasure to kick your ass, Lexa." A mischievous look twinkled in her beautiful blue eyes. She glanced at Lexa from her peripheral vision and chuckled. "You should really close your jaw."

That's when Lexa realized she must have had the most obvious stunned expression showing at that very moment. She shook it off and cleared her throat. "Well, Clarke." She breathed, confidently as she picked up her controller and joined in. "I guess we will just have to wait and see who comes out on top."

"Oh, Lexa, I can assure you." Clarke turned her head slightly. A flirtatious glint in her blue eyes. The smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "I'm always on top."

They held each other's gaze for a moment. The obvious connection flowing between them like sparks on a wire. The tremble of the controllers in their hand broke their gaze and the quickly returned their attention to the screen….

The competition went on for hours. There was some shoving. A lot of smack talk and a lot of laughter. Several beers passed between them and Lexa blamed the fuzzy feeling in her stomach on the craft sensation. The sound of Clarke's controller hitting the top of the bar broke Lexa's attention on the screen. The brunette muttered a curse, sliding her controller onto the bar. She ran her hand through her long hair then turned her attention fully to Clarke.

The smug little grin she was wearing made her even more attractive.

"That's six wins." Clarke boasted, drawing an invisible number six in the space between them. "Six wins for me. Six losses for you."

Lexa crossed her arms against her chest, a soft smile on her lips. "I can admit when I've been defeated."

"Good because you just were." Clarke poked her shoulder. "Six times." An adorable laugh passed her throat as she poked Lexa two more times.

Lexa chuckled lightly then shook her head. "You know what sucks?"

Clarke tilted her head curiously. "What?"

"Timing." Lexa sat up slightly and turned her chair so she was completely facing Clarke. "I'm not going to try and act like I don't sense something happening here."

Clarke smile tugged a bit more. "I won't deny that." She shrugged her shoulder. "What's the problem?"

"I'm moving in a month." Lexa confessed with a sigh. "I don't want to start anything with you because of that. I just have this feeling that if we develop something…." She looked directly into Clarke's eyes. "I won't want to go… and I have to go."

Clarke's body seemed to relax even more. She released a breath she had no idea she was even holding. "I was just about to say the same thing but not as sappy." She teased with another small chuckle.

Lexa's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm moving too." Clarke confessed. "I have this incredible offer that I just can't pass up."

"I know that feeling." Lexa replied, relieved. She raised her hands for a moment then gripped the arm rests of the chair. "So, what should we do? Should we just say good-bye now or…" She motioned her hands in a silent request for some input.

Clarke though for a moment. Her fingers tapped against the bar. Blue eyes widened for a moment and she snapped her fingers. "I have an idea."

"I'm always open for ideas."

Clarke leaned a bit closer, resting her hand on Lexa's knee. "How about we just do this?"

Lexa furrowed her brow. Her green eyes shift downward to Clarke's hand then back to her eyes. "Do what?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow

"One night." Clarke repeated, squeezing her lightly. "No last names. No phone numbers exchanged. No specific details about what we are doing with the rest of our lives. Nothing that would lead us onto a path we can't walk right now." She patted her leg in light excitement. "One amazing night of me kicking your ass at every game here." She smiled brightly when Lexa laughed. "Where ever we end up, we end up." She gave a small shrug. "And then we say good-bye."

Lexa held her gaze once again. Her brain considering everything she's ever done. All the chances she's taken. All the ones she lost. Without another thought, she nodded in agreement. "Deal." She took Clarke's hand in her own, pressing her lips to soft skin.

When their eyes met again, Clarke looked like she was gushing. She quickly shook off the expression and patted Lexa's hand. "Come on. There's a Centipede game over there." She motioned her head to the left. "Let me kick your ass at something new."

Lexa feigned insult. "Excuse me, but Centipede is my game." They stood up in unison taking their bottles along with them. "There is no way you are beating me at that."

"We'll see." Clarke nudged her with her elbow, wiggling her eyebrows.

Lexa chuckled and half rolled her eyes as Clarke took her hand and lead her toward the game….

* * *

"Well, this is new."

Clarke propped herself up on her elbows. The thin fabric from her bed sheet covering her body as she watched the scene unfolding in front of her. Lexa was struggling, quietly, to put on her jeans. A black bra was the only article of clothing she fully had succeeded putting on before Clarke had woken up.

"What's new?" Lexa questioned, turning her attention to Clarke as she zipped and buttoned up her jeans.

Clarke smiled, playfully. "I'm usually the one hopping on one foot trying to sneak out before my date for the evening wakes up."

Lexa released a small laugh, shaking her head. "I'm not sneaking out." She promised as she searched the dimly lit room for her shirt. "I was going to wake you up to say bye."

"Uh, huh." Clarke teased, laughing when Lexa rolled her eyes. She motioned her chin toward the dresser. "Your shirts on the chair."

Lexa released a breath. "Thank you." She walked over and picked up her shirt. After she slid it on, she walked to the bed and sat on the side where she had peacefully slept. "Well, I guess this is it."

Clarke sat up fully, sliding back to press her back against the headboard. She turned her attention to Lexa. "I guess so." She said, doing her best to control the disappointment in her tone.

Lexa reached out and rested her hand gently on Clarke's cheek. "Thank you for an amazing night." Her thumb caressed the blonde's soft skin.

"Thank you for agreeing to it." Clarke turned her head to kiss the inside of her palm. Her eyes met Lexa's again and she sighed. "Timing does suck."

They sat in silence for a moment. Their eyes shifting as if they were taking in every feature of each other's face. Remembering every feel of their touches. The sounds of their one and only night together. There was just a brief pause before they leaned into one another, kissing softly… slowly.

Lexa was the first to pull back. She kissed the tip of Clarke's nose then pressed her forehead against the blondes. "Clarke." She whispered, closing her eyes for just a moment.

Clarke raised her hand, wrapping her fingers around Lexa's wrist. "Have I told you how sexy you make my name sound?" She inquired, tenderly.

Lexa released a small laugh causing Clarke to smile. She leaned back to look into those beautiful blues once again. "Maybe we'll meet again."

Clarke offered her a soft smile with a tiny nod. "Maybe."

Lexa returned her smile, pressing her lips to Clarke's forehead for a long moment. She pulled back, sliding off the bed in the process. "Good-bye, Clarke."

Clarke offered a short, sad wave. "Good-bye, Lexa."

And with that, she was gone….


End file.
